Episode 9 (series 11)
Episode 9 (series 11) is the ninth episode of the eleventh season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 10, 1999. Episode Summary Blue Watch report for roll call in their new turnout gear, still grieving over the recent death of Nick Georgiadis. While in a minute's silence as a mark of respect, the bells go off, and Blue Watch rush to a man trapped in a silo at the docks. Sicknote climbs into the silo and puts a lifeline around the man. The problem then is to get the man out as quickly as possible as he is sinking fast. Attempts to pull him out of the top are useless, so they cut a hole in the side of the silo, to drain some of the shingle out. Back at the station, Chris tells Blue Watch that they have to go on, and Sicknote suggests a drink after work. Chris and Pearce go back to the office, and Pearce accuses Chris of being partly to blame for Nick's death. After work, they all go for a drink, but Dan first visits his mother to try and cope with the death. Pearce is surprised when Fiona, his girlfriend from Leeds, turns up out of the blue (to the amusement of the rest). Joe is acting "nice" to Dan, but Sally is giving Joe the cold shoulder. Marianne and Maggie also arrive and everyone joins in a toast to Nick. Marianne later leaves the pub, but is followed by Chris who apologises for not speaking to her. She then accuses him of being a fraud, and says she holds him personally responsible for Nick's death. Pearce invites Fiona to stay at his house, Jack goes home for an early night and finds out that his ex-wife has moved away with their son to somewhere in the London area. Finally, Sally takes Dan home and ends up in bed with him. Pearce wakes up in the morning to find that Fiona is leaving to go back north. Chris is summoned by DO Chapman to HQ. Chapman asks Chris if everything is alright, as shortly before the cinema shout Nick had contacted Chapman to request an urgent meeting. Jack goes to see his solicitor and finds out that he has a very good case for custody of his son. Most of Blue Watch are exhausted after the previous night except Joe. George goes to tell Chris about his secondary employment, but decides not to at the last minute. The pump ladder is then called to a man trapped inside his car. A young man had accidentally crashed the scoop of his digger into the car's windscreen trapping it's owner. Sally and Dan free the driver and the situation is quickly resolved. After the end of the shift, Sally feels uneasy around Dan and so makes her own way home. Yvonne arrives to see Sally but just misses her. She tells Joe that if he's still interested in Sally then he should go for it. Pearce walks outside to find Fiona waiting for him in a cab ready to take him to dinner. Chris pays off his gambling debts by selling his Land Rover. Sally goes round Dan's again and they decide to keep their romance to themselves for now. George goes to tell Chris about his extra job, and tells him that the owner gave all the names of the people in the club to the police. Cast Appearance Marianne Frankel - Last Appearance 11